Bist du wirklich real
by Demyx.the.little.Mermaid
Summary: Die Szene zwischen Axel und Roxas aus dem 2. Teil ein wenig anders interpretiert. XD War ein Auftrag von Mexx.


Endlich war es so weit.  
Der Tag auf den ich mich seid Ewigkeiten gefreut hatte. Es war der Tag des Struggleturniers. Auch wenn die Stimmung etwas gedrückt war, durch die Vorfälle der letzten Tage. Hayner war noch immer sauer auf mich und ich hatte ein wenig Angst, dass sich das auch nicht legen würde. Doch ich wollte einfach nur alles vergessen. Den Typen in dem schwarzen Mantel der mit einfach mein Geld entwendet hatte und somit wiederholt verhindert hatte, dass wir ans mehr fuhren, sowie den Vorfall mit Cifer.  
Ich hasste es, dass Hayner nun dachte ich würde mit diesem Idioten lieber abhängen als mit ihnen, doch er hatte mir einfach nicht zuhören wollen und als ich ihm von dem Mann in Schwarz erzählt hatte, hatte er mich nur ausgelacht, gesagt ich solle doch keine Ausreden erfinden und ihm lieber ins Gesicht sagen wenn ich nicht länger mit ihnen etwas unternehmen wollte.  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschrieen das er mir doch glauben solle, doch wusste ich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, konnte ich selbst doch kaum glauben was ich gesehen hatte. Auch meine Träume verwirrten mich zunehmend. Manchmal glaubte ich Jemand anderes zu sein, nicht ich selbst und das jagte mir eine unglaubliche Angst ein, die manchmal von meinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriff, mich zittern ließ und es sah für mich so aus als könne ich diesem Zustand nicht mehr entkommen.  
Meistens wenn es so kam, schrie ich oder gab mir sogar selbst eine Ohrfeige um wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.  
Nun stand ich hier neben Hayner, Cifer und Vivi. Alles Kontrahenten und doch Freunde.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf den Jungen der mein bester Freund sein sollte und er würdigte mich keines Blickes. Er war so stur wie kein zweiter Mensch den ich kannte und würde niemals einsehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht und mich vorschnell verurteilt hatte. Doch ich würde ihm das verzeihen, kannte ich ihn doch bereits gut genug um zu sagen, dass es einfach seine Persönlichkeit war, an der nichts zu drehen war und dass er sich bald schon wieder einkriegen würde und sagte, dass er mir verzieh, daraufhin würde ich ihm gegen die Schulter boxen und sagen, dass es endlich mal an der Zeit war, dass er sich entschuldigte, woraufhin wir beide Lachen würden.  
Dann wäre alles so wie vorher und Olette musste auch nicht mehr mit diesem besorgten Blick herumlaufen. Sie war einfach zu feinfühlig, obwohl sie wusste, dass wir beide uns immer zusammenrauften sah sie uns jedes Mal an, als befürchte sie einen Weltuntergang.  
Pence war da schon zuversichtlicher er war es dann der sie beruhigte während Hayner und ich uns angifteten.  
Ich war wohl zu tief in Gedanken gewesen, denn als der Schiedsrichter nun das Wort erhob zuckte ich heftig zusammen.  
Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm, erkannte dann aber, dass das Turnier wohl nun eröffnet wurde.  
Ich musste etwas schlucken als er verkündete, dass ich gegen Hayner antreten musste.  
Na, ganz toll. Er war sauer auf mich und bekam nun auch noch einen Schläger um auf mich einzuprügeln, das würde sicher ein Spaß werden, wuhu!  
Mit einem Seufzen nickte ich, bekam dann auch den Schläger in die Hand, nachdem man uns beide die Rüstung mit den daran befestigten Bällen angelegt hatte, die zwar etwas albern aussah aber doch für das Spiel unabkömmlich war.  
Alle bis auf Hayner und mir verließen nun die Arena.  
Meine Hände zitterten ungewollt, doch ich schloss sie fester um den Schläger, damit sich meine Nervosität nicht weiterhin so deutlich abzeichnete, doch wusste ich das meine Körperhaltung wohl einiges verriet was in mir verging.  
Die schreienden Menschen um mich herum, blendete ich bereits vollkommen aus, denn ich wollte Olette und Pence nicht hören wie sie nicht wussten wem von ihren beiden Freunden sie anfeuern sollten, doch ich war mir fast sicher, dass sie Hayner anfeuern würden, weil sie wussten, dass ich ihnen weniger schnell böse deswegen wäre, als er.  
Doch es sollte mir egal sein.  
Dennoch musste ich etwas schlucken als ich ihn so vor mir sah und wollte, wenigstens versuchen seine Wut etwas zu dämpfen, also senkte ich in friedlicher Geste den Schläger in meinen Händen und begann zu sprechen: „Hey, tut mir Leid wegen gestern"  
Unsicher biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und sah dann zu dem Anderen auf, doch zu meiner Überraschung, sah er mich nur etwas verwirrt an, lachte dann und antwortete mir während auch er seinen Schläger sinken ließ.  
„Was, das beschäftigt dich noch?"  
Erleichterung überschwemmte mich und ich war einfach froh, dass Hayner nicht mehr böse mit mir war, also wieder einmal zu viele Gedanken an etwas verschwendet was es nicht wirklich wert gewesen war.  
„Du musst lernen, so was zu vergessen", fuhr er nun fort.  
Ich nickte etwas konnte darauf aber nur leise seufzen.  
„Mir geht eben gerade so viel durch den Kopf" und das tat es wirklich. Diese seltsamen Träume seit denen ich mich fragte wer oder was ich war, dann noch die seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tage, den Mann in schwarz und diese seltsamen Wesen, die außer mir anscheinend keiner sah. Sicher wurde ich langsam verrückt und sie würden mich einweisen, oder bald würde ich aufwachen und ein ganz anderer sein und herausfinden, dass der Roxas der ich zu sein geglaubt habe alles nur eine Lüge war und ich eigentlich an gänzlich anderer war.  
Hayners antwort darauf riss mich dann etwas aus den Gedanken.  
„'tschuldige."  
Überrascht sah ich auf, doch dann sagte er bereits das was mir nicht mal eine Sekunde zuvor auch durch den Kopf gegangen war: „Warte. Warum entschuldige ich mich denn jetzt?"  
Nun erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, wir waren echt auf einer Wellenlänge, nun grinste auch Hayner und bedeutete mir, mich in Kampfstellung zu begeben was ich auch sofort tat.  
Die Beine stellte ich etwas breiter auseinander, die Füße im rechten Winkel und den Struggleschläger umfasste ich mit beiden Händen und hielt ihn senkrecht vor mir, die Spitze auf Hayners Herz gerichtet, so wie ich es immer gelernt hatte, doch woher?  
Abermals schüttelte ich den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und hörte dann auch wie der Kampf eingeläutet wurde.  
Etwas fester umfasst ich den Struggleschläger und stürmte dann auf ihn zu. Den ersten Schlag führten wir völlig gleich aus, sodass jede den Schlag des anderen parierte.  
Doch ich ließ beim druck nach und lies den Schläger des anderen abgleiten, nutzte den Schwung dazu um mich zu drehen und ihm gleich den Schläger gegen den Brustkorb zu schmettern den er nun freigegeben hatte.  
Die Kugeln die Dabei abflogen sammelte ich sofort auf und grinste meinen besten Freund an.  
„Ich dachte wir würden alle unser bestes geben?", lachte ich nun und stürmte wieder auf ihn zu.  
Auch Hayner grinste mich nun breit an, holte bereits zu seinem neuen Schlag aus, welchem ich mit Mühe und Not ausweichen konnte, dennoch traf er mich am arm und sammelte sogleich die Kugeln auf.  
„Ich wollte mich nur aufwärmen!", lachte er nun und stürzte wieder auf mich zu, wieder parierte ich ihn nur um ihm dann mit dem Knau meines Schlägers gegen die Brust zu stoßen.  
Und so ging das eine Weile hin und her.  
Der Kampf war ziemlich ausgeglichen, beide hatten wir sicher schon einige neue potentielle blaue Flecken die wir am heutigen Abend zählen würden und herausfinden würden wer der eigentlich Sieger der ganzen Sache sein würde.  
Als der Schiedsrichter dann abpfiff, waren wir beide gerade in einem Angriff verkeilt gewesen die sich gegenseitig pariert hatten.  
Seufzend lies ich nun den Schläger sinken und atmete erstmal durch. Mein bester Freund hatte mich doch ganz schön durch de Gegend gescheucht.  
Der Schiedsrichter kam nun auf mich zu und begann die Bälle zu zählen die ich eingesammelt hatte. 72! Eine gute ausbeute. Doch wie viele hatte Hayner eingesammelt. Ich sah auf unser Schlachtfeld. Dort lag auch noch einiges an Kugeln herum. Also konnte ich mir auf die Schnelle nicht ausrechnen ob Hayner wohl mehr oder weniger gehabt hatte.  
So sah ich nun zu dem Schiedsrichter vollkommen gespannt wer denn nun gewonnen hatte.  
Langsam ging es auf die letzten Bälle zu und ich merkte schon dass es arg knapp werden würde.  
Und, endlich stand das Ergebnis. Einen Moment verschlug es mir die Sprache doch dann konnte ich ein Jubeln nicht unterdrücken, sah dann auch zu Pence und Olette die mich auch breit angrinsten. Ich hatte gewonnen! Hayner hatte nur 71 Bälle gehabt!  
Was ich in diesem Moment nicht sah, war das Hayner einen Ball in der Hand hielt, welchen er jetzt unauffällig zu Boden fallen ließ. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt dass er einen vor dem Schiedsrichter versteckt hatte damit sich unser eigentlich unentschieden sich in einen Sieg für mich verwandelte.  
Hätte ich es gewusst hätte ich ihn wohl gegen die Schulter geboxt und ihn breit angegrinst, dabei auf ihn geschimpft dass er mich nicht gewinnen lassen sollte, wäre ihm aber dennoch unheimlich dankbar gewesen.  
Zusammen gingen wir nun zu den Anderen die uns beide angrinsten.  
Olette umarmte erst mich und dann Hayner. „Das habt ihr toll gemacht! Ich dachte eigentlich es wird ein unentschieden. Aber ich hab mich verzählt" Sie lachte nun etwas und ich stimmte darin ein. „Es war ja auch nur ein Ball. Das passiert schon mal!"  
Sie nickte. Als sie noch etwas erwidern wollte, wurden bereits die nächsten Kontrahenten vorgestellt. Ich staunte nicht schlecht als ich dort Vivi neben Cifer erblickte. Wie hatte der kleine es nur geschafft soweit zu kommen?  
Er war was körperliche Kraft anging, den meisten in dieser Stadt doch klar unterlegen und wenn er nicht an Wendigkeit enormes aufwenden konnte - oder auch weniger enormes, da letzteres Cifer doch entschieden zu mangeln schien - würde er sicher diesen Kampf verlieren.  
Dennoch war ich gespannt, denn immerhin war er so weit gekommen und würde es vielleicht durch einen Trick schaffen mehr Bälle zu sammeln als mein Lieblingsgegner.  
Der Schiedsrichter wies nun beide an, sich in Kampfposition zu stelle.  
Schließlich ertönte das Signal, dass den Kampf beginnen lies. Doch was ich dort sah, ließ meine Kinnlade herunterfallen. Der Kampf hatte wie anfangs erwartet nicht lange gedauert, doch einen solchen Ablauf hatte ich nicht erwartet. Verwirrt blickte ich neben den Kampfring wo Cifer, seiner sämtlich Bälle entledigt auf dem Boden lag, fassungslos zu dem Ring aufstarrend wo Vivi stand, den Schläger in der Hand.  
Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft Cifer mit nur einem einzigen gezielten Schlag aus dem Ring zu befördern.  
Ebenso wie ich hatte es keiner erwartet und so war gerade alles totenstill.  
Jeder starrte den kleinen vermummten Mann nur an und fragte sich woher dieser die enorme Kraft aufbringen konnte Cifer so weit zu schlagen.  
Schließlich fing aber doch der erste an verhalten zu klatschen und das ging dann wie ein Lauffeuer auf die Anderen über und sogar leises Jubeln war zu hören.  
Doch mir war gerade mulmig, mir wäre es fast lieber gewesen Hayner hätte gewonnen und würde sich nun mit Vivi rumschlagen müssen.  
Cifer hatte sich nun in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt und machte sich schlecht gelaunt daran den Schauplatz seiner Schande zu verlassen.  
Hayner wandte sich zu ihm um und rief ihm nun doch breit grinsend hinterher. „Hey, drückst du dich vor unsrem Match um den dritten platz?"  
Cifer drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihm um, winkte nur schlecht gelaunt ab und meinte: „Den kannst du geschenkt haben."  
Mit diesen Worten war er dann auch in Richtung Innenstadt abgedampft wo er sich wohl ein großes Meersalzeis besorgen würde um seinen tief verwundeten Stolz ein wenig einzubalsamieren.  
Fuu und Rai liefen ihm sofort nach und ließen ihren letzten Kameraden der nun gegen mich antreten würde zurück.  
Ich schluckte etwas, der Schlag musste echt heftig gewesen sein, wenn Cifer nicht mal mehr Lust hatte sich mit Hayner zu prügeln, einer Sache zu der er eigentlich immer aufgelegt war.  
Ich schluckte und sah dann zu Vivi, welcher noch immer Kampfbereit in der Arena stand und darauf zu warten schien, dass ich ihm endlich gegenübertrat.  
Der Schiedsrichter blickte mich nun etwas unsicher an. „Bist du bereit, Roxas?"  
Auch ich sah nun unsicher zu ihm auf, dann zu dem kleinen Mann der gerade – anders als sonst – eine unglaubliche Aggressivität ausstrahlte.  
Was war nur mit ihm los, doch es würde sich nichts ändern wenn ich nun ein paar Minuten herausschlagen würde.  
Mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagend nickte ich.  
„Ja, ich bin bereit", wieder umfasste ich meinen Schläger etwas fester bekam dann wieder alle Bälle angebracht, bis es wieder 100 waren.  
Nun umfasste ich meinen Schläger etwas fester, betrat die Arena.  
„Also dann, auf einen guten Kampf", meinte ich und lächelte dem Kleineren etwas nervös zu. Dieser sagte nichts und stürzte einfach auf mich los, wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass das Signal ertönte.  
Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, riss nur meinen Schläger hoch um irgendwie zu parieren und stieß Vivi von mir.  
Atemlos stolperte ich einen Schritt zurück, wollte zu dem Schiedsrichter sehen und herausfinden warum er nicht abpfiff, weil das doch gerade nicht den Regeln entsprechen konnte, doch der kleine stürzte sofort wieder auf mich zu und ich konnte wieder nur mit Müh und Not parieren, schlug ihn zurück und ging nun meinerseits zum Angriff über. Gerade als mein Schläger den Körper von Cifers Anhänger berührte begann er zu leuchten und verwandelte sich in dieses komische Schwert, was ich schon einmal gehalten hatte.  
Vor Schreck ließ ich es los, es viel auf den Boden und ich stolperte zurück. Das alles war doch nur ein Traum gewesen, das hatte nicht existiert. Verstört schaute ich mich um, doch außerhalb der Arena schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, niemand bewegte sich mehr und es war totenstill.  
Schnell sah ich wieder zu Vivi und wollte fragen was hier los war, doch da stand kein Vivi mehr. Neben dem zu groß geratenen Schlüssel der nun auf dem Boden lag, stand eines dieser weißen, viel zu dürren Gestalten, die sich bewegten, als hätten sie keine vernünftigen Gliedmaßen im Laib.  
Wieder stolperte ich einige Schritte zurück, konnte mein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und viel nach hinten um.  
Ein dumpfes klatschen trat an meine Ohren und schnell wandte ich den Blick von dem weißen Ding ab, das sich nun auch schnell die Flucht ergriff.  
Dort sah ich nun wie ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit rotem Haar auf mich zukam. Er klatschte unentwegt, grinste mich an. Einen solchen Mann hatte ich doch schon mal gesehen. Vollkommen in Leder gekleidet, selbst die Handschuhe. Nur diesmal trug er seine Kapuze nicht.  
Es war dieser Idiot der mir mein Geld geklaut hatte.  
„Roxas~ Wirklich gut gekämpft, muss ich schon sagen. Wenn das so weitergeht muss ich erst neue Dämmerlinge rekrutieren bevor ich dich aufsuche."  
Auf seinen Lippen lag ein breites Grinsen er trat nun zu mir heran und reichte mir seine Hand, wohl um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen, doch ich schlug sie wütend beiseite.  
„Lass mich! Als ob ich mir von dir helfen lassen würde."  
Nun kämpfte ich mich trotzig aus eigener Kraft auf die Beine.  
Sein Blick wurde nun ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Was hab ich getan? Bist du etwa böse wegen den Dämmerlingen? Als ob die dir jemals was getan hätten", er lachte etwas und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.  
Abermals stieß ich seine Hand weg.  
„Was? Du weißt genau was du getan hast! Du hast mich bestohlen! Und mich vor meinen Freunden wie ein Geisteskranker dastehen lassen!"  
Nun sah er mich offen verwirrt an.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Roxas warum sollte ich dich bestehlen? Das einzige was ich will, ist dass du zurück kommst!"  
Wieder packte mich Verwirrung.  
„Zurück? Wohin?"  
Was wollte dieser Kerl von mir, warum machte er mir das Leben schwer und tat nun so als sei er gänzlich unschuldig an dem was mir passiert war.  
„Na zur Organisation! Jetzt tu nicht so! Ich weiß, dass du dich erinnerst!", er lachte nun kam auf mich zu und strich mir über die Wange. Das Leder seiner Handschuhe war kühl und ließ mich zurückzucken.  
„Fass mich nicht an hab ich gesagt! Ich erinnere mich nicht an dich, noch an irgendeine Organisation bei der ich jemals gewesen sein soll! Ich komme hier aus dieser Stadt, bin hier geboren und habe hier Familie. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist und auch nicht warum du jetzt so tust als hättest du mich nicht bestohlen und versucht mir mein Leben zu erschweren!"  
Der Rotschopf hob nun abwehrend die Hände. „Hey mal ganz ruhig, ja?", begann er nun zu sprechen. „Ich habe dich wirklich nicht beklaut. Außerdem ist es das erste seitdem du die Organisation verlassen hast, dass wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen."  
Verwirrt schüttelte ich nun den Kopf.  
„Nein! Du willst mich nur verwirren! Ich habe keine Organisation verlassen! Ich habe dein Gesicht noch nie gesehen!"  
Abermals wich ich vor ihm zurück, doch er packte mich an den Schultern und zwang mich nun in seine Augen zu sehen.  
„Bist du dir da sicher? Bist du dir sicher dass du mich nicht kennst?" Er schnaubte nun. „Nein! Du hast mich nicht vergessen, dass weiß ich. Du seufzt nachts meinen Namen im Schlaf! Wie solltest du mich vergessen haben. Du sehnst dich nach mit, nach allem was zwischen uns war, nur dein Verstand ist zu stur sich das einzugestehen, du bist zu stur um dir einzugestehen, dass du mich vermisst!"  
Angsterfüllt blickte ich nun an.  
„Warum sollte ich von dir träumen? Und woher willst du das wissen? Sitzt du nachts an meinem Bett? Brichst du bei mir Zuhause ein?"  
Angst erfüllte mich. Hatte ich einen Stalker? Verfolgte dieser Typ mich, war er ein Irrer, der nur versuchte mir etwas einzureden, mich mit sich zu nehmen, damit er seine perversen Fantasien an mir ausleben konnte?  
Es schauderte mich allein bei dem Gedanken.  
Betroffen ließ er nun von mir ab und senkte den Blick etwas.  
„Roxas. Bitte. Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst, doch das stimmt nicht. Ich bin kein Irrer, der dir hinterher schnüffelt. Du bist doch mein Freund. Ich vermisse dich einfach jede Sekunde und ich wollte dich unbedingt wieder sehen.  
Aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht durfte. Ich wusste dass du nicht verstehen würdest wie sehr ich dich brauche.  
Doch nun ist alles Anders. Ich weiß dass du mich nicht vergessen kannst und ich habe diesen Auftrag bekommen.  
Ich muss dich zurückholen, oder Xemnas wird dich auslöschen lassen.  
Dich … und mich wahrscheinlich auch. Weil ich nicht dazu fähig war dich zurückzuholen.  
Bitte Roxas komm mit mir, lass es wieder so sein wie früher."  
Er reichte mir nun seine Hand, sah mich flehendlich an, doch ich konnte sie einfach nicht ergreifen, auch wenn es einen Teil in mir gab der das wirklich gern wollte, der mit ihm gehen wollte, wo auch immer er hinging, doch wer wusste schon ob dieser Teil wirklich zu dem gehörte was ich nun war, oder zu einem der multiplen Persönlichkeiten die ich glaubte in der letzten Zeit entwickelt zu haben, zu einem der Träume die mich immer wieder heimsuchten, mich an meiner Existenz und meinem Verstand zweifeln ließen.  
„Was wird passieren wenn ich mit dir gehe?", fragte ich nun leise, blickte von der Hand zu seinem Gesicht auf.  
Er seufzte.  
„Naja. Nachdem Xemnas sich ein wenig über unser verhalten ausgekotzt hat wird es werden wie früher, Herzlosen hinterher jagen, sie killen, neue erschaffen und von Welt zu Welt reisen, aber hey. Immerhin wären wir zusammen. Und. Vielleicht würden wir unser Ziel sogar erreichen", meinte er nun leise schüttelte dann den Kopf und lachte etwas. „Obwohl wir das wohl nicht brauchen. Immerhin hab ich es auch geschafft mein nicht vorhandenes Herz bereits an dich zu verlieren."  
Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an, wovon sprach dieser verrückte nur.  
„Du bist doch echt geisteskrank!", das schrie ich ihm nun fast entgegen. „All das was du sagst ist doch einfach verrückt. Und dein Herz will ich gar nicht. Ich brauche so etwas nicht. Ich stehe nicht auf Männer."  
Ich wollte diesem Mann keinen Moment nahe sein, wandte mich also um und rannte Richtung der Anderen Menschen die nun alle eingefroren zu sein schienen.  
Doch dort prallte ich gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere, dieser Idiot hatte mich eingesperrt, ich war mit diesem geisteskranken allein.  
Das hieß er würde mich auch einfach mitnehmen wenn er das wollte. Ich drehte mich nun wieder um, sah mich nach einer Waffe um und sah das Schlüsselschwert nun dort liegen. Ich wollte schon hinlaufen, doch es schien zu reichen allein meine Hand danach auszustrecken und dann lag es bereits in meiner Hand.  
Der Rothaarige, wich nun etwas von mir zurück. „Hey Kleiner ruhig Blut. Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu kämpfen."  
Doch ich glaubte ihm das nicht und setzte nun zu einem Schlag an, er blieb weiterhin so stehen wie zuvor, schien nicht mal in eine abwehrende Haltung zu gehen.  
Aber das war seine eigene Schuld, egal wie sehr er mir bedeuten wollte, dass er mich nicht angreifen wollte, ich würde ihn aus den weg räumen und hier verschwinden, zurück in mein altes Leben, dass wo ich mir sicher war, wer ich war und was ich wollte, das in dem die Ferien bald vorbei waren und ich dann das letzte Jahr noch in die schule gehen würde, bevor ich meinen Abschluss machte und danach wohl auf eine Ausbildung machte zu was auch immer. Aber ich würde ein normales Leben führen, vollkommen frei von Männern in schwarzen Kutten die mir mein Leben zu einer Hölle machen wollten, doch dazu musste ich diesen einen eliminieren.  
Doch kurz bevor ich ihn erreichte, mit meiner Waffe beinahe seinen Kopf getroffen hätte, spürte ich eine Welle aus Hitze die mich zurückstieß.  
Ein erschrockener schrei entwich meinen Lippen, mit so etwas hatte ich nicht gerechnet, was ich jedoch noch mehr verblüffte, war dass ich nicht weit zurückflog, dass ich keine Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte, sondern abgefangen wurde und dann an etwas warmes weiche gedrückt wurde, als ich mich traute aufzusehen, sah ich in die grünen Augen meines Gegners, der mich nun schon beinahe besorgt musterte.  
„Ich will wirklich nicht mit dir kämpfen Roxas. Dazu hab ich dich viel zu gern. Ich würde es nicht aushalten dich zu verletzten.  
Lieber würde ich sterben."  
Wieder fing er so an.  
Wütend stieß ich ihn von mir und holte erneut mit dem Schlüsselschwert aus.  
"Dann stirb!"  
Doch auch diese Attacke parierte er, mit nur einer Hand. Wie schaffte er es sich so aufzuspielen, er hatte nicht mal eine Waffe und hielt mich so in Schach.  
„Roxas! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Du willst mich nicht tot sehen. Nicht nach all dem was wir zusammen erlebt haben." Er nahm mir das Schwert nun aus der Hand und warf es weg, war dann aber alles andere als überrascht als es sofort wieder in meiner Hand erschien. „Wir zwei wir gehören zusammen. Wie das Licht zu Feuer gehört. Du und ich. Roxas und Axel. Wir sind ein Team.  
Bitte lass mich nicht im Stich."  
Ich blickte nun verwirrt zu ihm auf.  
"Axel?", wiederholte ich leise. Irgendwas rührte dieser Name in mir, aber ich konnte nicht sagen was das war. Ob ich ihn kannte oder ob das einfach nur das Echo eines Traumes war den ich schon längst hatte vergessen wollen.  
Er schien erleichtert, dass ich nicht weiter auf ihn einschlug.  
„Ja. Das ist mein Name. Roxas. Das bin ich. Du kennst mich. Bitte erinnere dich daran."  
Er kam nun wieder etwas mehr auf mich zu. Legte wir sacht die Arme auf die Schultern und sah mich durchdringend an.  
Das grün seiner Augen war so stechend dass ich den Blick senken musste.  
Nein das konnte nicht sein, dieser Mann erzählte mir Lügen, wahrscheinlich existierte er nicht einmal, dass hatte er selber sogar bereits indirekt gesagt.  
Also würde es niemanden schaden wenn er endlich verschwand, richtig? Für mich würde es nur gut sein, er stand sicher für alles was mein verstand mir vorgaukelte und wenn ich dieses Gespenst endlich losgeworden war würde ich endlich frei sein!  
So rammte ich ihm nun den Griff meines Schwertes in die Magengrube, etwas dass er sicher nicht erwartet hatte.  
So spürte ich nun auch wie sich sein Oberkörper vorbeugte, bis über seine Schulter und ich hörte wie er überrascht aufkeuchte, mich dann aber von sich stieß.  
Wieder spürte ich eine ungeahnte Hitze und erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass die Luft um ihn herum zu brennen begonnen hatte. In Axels Händen waren zwei riesige Waffen erschienen die er nun Kampf bereit hielt.  
„Wenn du es so haben willst. Dann wirst du nun auch mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen"  
Nun war Wut auf seinen Gesicht erschienen und er schien den Vorsatz mich nicht verletzen zu wollen völlig über Bord geworfen zu haben.  
Er stürmte nun auf mich zu, begleitet von seinen flammen schlagenden Waffen. Ich konnte nicht mehr tun als die Arme schützend vor meinem Körper halten und hoffen, dass die Hitze meinem Körper nicht zu sehr zusetzten würde, doch von dem Feuer spürte ich nichts, das einzige was ich spürte war eine unglaubliche Wucht die mich zu Boden riss und meine Arme über meinen Kopf an eben diesen pinnte.  
Als ich meine Lider wieder hob, sah ich Axel wie er über mir kniete, meine Hände mit seinen Waffen fixiert hatte, sodass ich mich nicht mehr wehren konnte.  
Giftig blickte ich zu ihm auf.  
„Und was tust du nun? Wirst du mich auslöschen, wirst du dich an mir vergehen? Was tust du nun da ich wehrlos bin?"  
Er sah auf mich hinab, in seinen Augen einen sanften Ausdruck, der dennoch eine Sehnsucht ausdrückte, die mir Angst einjagte.  
Er beugte sich nun zu mir herunter.  
„Wenn du niemals wieder mein sein wirst, will ich zumindest einen richtigen abschied"; meinte er nun leise und ehe ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ehe ich ihn fragen konnte was er denn zur Hölle nun schon wieder meinte, spürte ich wie seine Lippen sich auf meine drückten, sich darauf zärtlich zu bewege begannen. Seine Finger glitten nun zärtlich über meine Wangen herunter bis zu meinem Hals wo sie noch tiefer glitten.  
Es brachte meinen Körper zum schaudern. Ich hatte Angst, aber da war noch etwas Anderes. Irgendwas in mir mochte das, kannte das und wollte das.  
Wieso sehnte ich mich nun so sehr danach meine Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn immer fester an mich zu drücken? Warum wollte ich ihn küssen? Das war doch nicht normal! So was durfte nicht passieren. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Es gab ihn nicht, er zerstörte mein Leben und hatte mich sogar attackiert und würde nun sonst etwas mit mir tun. Das durfte ich nicht zulassen, ich durfte ihn nicht gewähren lassen, doch ich fand nicht die Kraft mein Gesicht zur Seite zur wenden, ich schaffte es gerade mal mich davon abzuhalten den Kuss zu erwidern. Verbissen presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander um zu verhindern, dass seine Zunge nun in meinen Mundraum eindrang.  
Doch Axel gab einfach nicht auf. Immer weiter bewegten sich seine Lippen auf meinen, strichen seine Hände über meine Wangen.  
Meine Haut begann zu kribbeln, dort wo seine Hände mich berührten. Er war so sanft, etwas nach dem ich mich in diesem Moment so seltsam sehnte, dass ich gerade brauchte und wollte, aber das durfte nicht sein.  
Axel war ein fremder, auch wenn dieser so tat als wäre das nicht der Fall, aber was konnte ich einem Mann schon glauben, der mich nachts bespannte.  
Ich würde nie wieder schlafen können!  
Nun versuchte ich meine Hände loszumachen doch beide Chakram drückten sie unerbittlich an den Boden.  
Nun strichen seine Händen tiefer, über mein Schlüsselbein bis hin zu meinem Brustkorb wo er den Reisverschlusses meines Oberteiles nun nach unten zog.  
Hätten da nicht die Strugglesachen im weg sein müssen? Wo waren sie hin verschwunden? Wie schaffte Axel das?  
Doch vielleicht war das hier alles nur ein Traum. Es wirkte ohnehin alles viel zu surreal.  
Sicher war das wieder nur einer dieser Träume und wenn ich aufwachte lag ich in meinem Bett, hatte meinen Pyjama an und würde dann erst zu dem Struggleturnier aufbrechen.  
Also musste ich nur warten bis es vorbei war und hoffen dass es schnell ging.  
Sobald ich mich mit diesem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, schaffte ich es auch mich zu entspannen, was Axel zu bemerken schien, denn sein Kuss wurde verlangender und auch seine Hände bewegten sich zuversichtlicher über meinen Körper.  
Hatte ich ihm Hoffnungen machen? Eigentlich nicht.  
Aber was sollte ich nun tun. Wirklich nur warten? Oder mich doch wehren.  
Oder…? Nein das war doch absurd. Warum sollte ich mitmachen. Als ob mir so was gefallen würde. Ich war hetero stand auf Mädchen und hatte da vielleicht auch schon ein bestimmtes im Sinn.  
Doch Axel schaffte es diese Gedanken verschwimmen zu lassen, sodass ich nicht wusste ob es dieses Mädchen tatsächlich gab, ob ich sie wirklich mochte und ob das was Axel mit mir gerade tat nicht genau das richtige war.  
Aber wie sollte ich das herausfinden?  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach machen lassen und wenn es nicht das richtig war würde ich das sicher merken.

Dennoch zitterte ich vor Nervosität während er mich weiterhin küsste und über meinen Brustkorb streichelte.  
Trotz alledem begann ich nun meine Lippen gegen die seinen zu bewegen und schon musste ich etwas schmunzeln als ich spürte wie er zitterte und sofort beide Hände an meine Wangen drückte und mich näher zu sich heran zog.  
Beinahe verzweifelt strich er nun über meine Wangen und küsste mich energischer.  
Nun wandte ich doch den Kopf zur Seite um den Kuss zu lösen und blickte dann aber doch schüchtern zu ihm auf.  
"Würdest du mich losmachen?", fragte ich nun leise.  
Bei dem Gedanken einen Mann zu küssen der mich gefesselt hatte wurde mir doch etwas mulmig.  
Einen Moment blickte er mich enttäuscht und verwirrt an, dann nickte er jedoch und zog die Chakram aus dem Boden unsicher ob ihn nun Ohrfeigen oder die Flucht ergreifen würde, aber das würde ich nicht so wandte ich den Blick nun etwas ab mit geröteten Wangen.  
„Was ist? Wolltest du dich nicht von mir verabschieden?", fragte ich nun mit leicht brummigen Unterton, es war mir doch ziemlich peinlich das Axel mich nun so ansah, doch es dauerte nicht lange da bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und er begann mich wieder zu küssen.

Ein Kuss der auf etwas hinauslief, an dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich nun aber zuließ, dass ich beinahe sogar freudig willkommen hieß.  
Auch die Frage ob das alles richtig war und ob ich es vielleicht gar nicht wirklich war verblasste immer mehr bis ich nicht daran erinnerte, dass ich jemals einen solchen Gedanken hatte.

Ebenso wie ich vergessen hatte dass wir hier eigentlich auf dem Struggleplatz waren. Auch wenn die Zeit irgendwie angehalten hatte, standen um uns herum noch immer eine Menge Leute, so wie auch meine Freunde und eigentlich hätte ich mich deswegen schämen müssen.

Das alles jagte mir doch ein wenig Angst vor mir selbst ein, dass ich das alles einfach so vergessen konnte und das vor allem auch wollte.

Wieder schob ich meine Gedanken beiseite wie ich das so oft tat, um mich selbst zu beschützen um einfach geschehen zu lassen was geschah und mir keine Schuld zuweisen zu können. Um sagen zu können ich habe nicht gewusst was passierte.

Es war eine feige Aktion, dennoch schien es mir der einzige Ausweg aus solchen Lagen ohne gänzlich den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Während Axel mich berührte mir all seine Liebe schenkte kam ein Gefühl in mir auf, was mir zugleich vertraut und fremd vorkam, wie als hätte ich es lange vergessen gehabt.  
Doch irgendwie gerade dadurch gefiel mir es mir noch besser, es war etwas neues aufregendes doch soweit vertraut dass ich keine Angst davor zu haben brauchte.

Ich konnte aber aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht anders als ihm zu vertrauen, er würde schon wissen was er tat, denn er kannte mich, kannte meinen Körper vielleicht sogar besser als ich das gerade tat.

Eine Erkenntnis die mich normal aus der Bahn geworfen hätte mich verunsichert hätte, mich dazu gebracht hätte laut zu schreien oder mich selbst zu ohrfeigen, um nicht mehr daran zu denken, um die Angst daran zu vergessen, doch gerade hatte ich nicht mal mehr Angst, alles schien wie verflogen, Axel war bei mir, also war alles in Ordnung, es war egal, selbst wenn ich nie wieder ich selbst sein würde, oder das auch gerade nicht war, denn merkte wie wir miteinander verschmolzen, merkte wie sich unser Atem und unser Herzschlag einander anglich.  
Vielleicht war es nur eine Einbildung doch ich war der festen Meinung, dass bei uns Beiden ein Herz in der Brust schlug.  
Vielleicht war es ein und dasselbe. Wir waren eins, würden uns nicht mehr trennen egal wie weit wir uns körperlich von einander entfernten und wie oft mein Gedächtnis noch versagen würde, mein Herz würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein.  
Etwas von mir würde immer ihm gehören, würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein denn wir waren durch etwas verbunden dass stärker war als alle Existenzen dieser Welt, etwas das niemand beeinflussen konnte egal wie mächtig er war.  
Uns verband Liebe und eine tiefe Seelenverwandtschaft der wir nicht entrinnen konnten selbst wenn wir das gewollt hätten.  
Selbst wenn ich kein Herz gehabt hätte, würde sich meine Seele an ihn erinnern, egal ob ich nun Roxas, Sora oder jemand ganz anders war.  
Und das war eine Gewissheit die mir Ruhe verschaffte die mich in Einklang mit mir selbst brachte. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich noch Axel dachte genauso wie ich, würde mich auch lieben wenn ich ein anderer werden würde.  
Hätte ich gewusst dass er sein Leben lassen würde nur um mich wieder zu bekommen, obwohl er mich auch so hätte haben können wie ich war, dann hätte ich es ihm in diesem Moment der Verbundenheit gesagt, sein Gemüt beruhigt und diesen Impulsiv Entscheidungen die so charakteristisch für ihn waren vorgebeugt.  
Ich hätte keine tausend Tränen für ihn vergießen müssen tief in meiner Seele während der Teil von mir der Sora war die gesamte Organisation das fürchten lehrte.  
Doch so blieb ich ruhig versank in meiner Erkenntnis, versank in Axels Zärtlichkeiten, ich fühlte mich als würde ich schweben, doch viel zu schnell war es vorbei und nur zögernd öffnete ich die Augen und sah schüchtern aber glücklich in das selig lächelnde Gesicht des Rothaarigen, richtete mich dann aber etwas auf, nachdem Axel sich neben mich gelegt hatte und noch immer schwer atmete.  
Nach kurzem überlegen beugte ich mich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, strich zärtlich über seine Wangen.  
„Danke", hauchte ich nur leise.  
Doch nun wo ich wieder gänzlich bei mir war wurde mir bewusst wo wir waren und ich suchte schnell nach meiner Hose und zog mich schnell wieder an, verschloss meine Jacke wieder und sah zu Axel der nun auch dabei war sich anzuziehen was auch wirklich gut war, denn kaum hatte er den Reisverschluss seines Mantels wieder geschlossen hörte ich ein Rauschen.  
Es ließ mich zusammenzucken, denn seitdem Axel aufgetaucht war hatte ich kein Geräusch gehört, dass weder er noch ich gemacht hatten.  
Verwirrt blickte ich dorthin wo nun eine tiefe Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war aus der ein Mann trat der mich schaudern lies.  
Sein Gesicht war fast vollkommen vermummt. Nur ein gelbes Auge blitzte mich an, lies mich erstarren.  
„Roxas!", hallte seine Stimme nun über den Platz und ich sah verwirrt zu ihm.  
„Glaub diesem Mann kein Wort!"  
Verwundert blickte ich zu dem Neuankömmling. Wer war das?  
Und wovon wollte er mich überzeugen? Axel hatte nichts zu mir gesagt? Oder doch? Ich wusste es nicht mehr, doch es war egal, ich kannte die Wahrheit ich spürte sie.  
Also was wollte er?  
Axel baute sich nun zwischen mir und dem Mann auf.  
„Was willst du hier DiZ?"  
DiZ, kannte ich diesen Namen? Es rührte sich etwas in meinen Gedanken, doch ich spürte dass es nicht wichtig war, also hatte ich keinen Grund mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.  
„Roxas kommt mit mir zurück! Er erinnert sich wieder, also gib dir erst gar keine Mühe!"  
Verblüfft sah ich zu Axel auf. Woher war er sich so sicher dass ich das tun würde? Woher wusste er ob ich mich an ihn erinnerte, oder sagte er das nur um mich vor diesem Mann zu schützen…? Nein er glaubte wirklich daran.  
Doch würde ich das tun? Wollte ich das tun?  
Ich blickte mich um und sah meine Freunde. Doch irgendwie kam das Gefühl das ich erwartete nicht auf.  
Sicher würde ich sie vermissen, schließlich waren sie meine besten Freunde, doch ich hatte das Gefühl sie würden mich vergessen wenn ich nicht bei ihnen war, sie würden ohne mich zurechtkommen und glücklich sein, so nickte ich bestätigend auf die Worte die Axel dem Mann an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ich würde ihm folgen, egal wie schrecklich dieser Ort auch sein konnte, wie düster und Angst einflößend, Axel würde diesen Ort erhellen und mich beschützen.  
Doch DiZ lachte nur.  
„Es waren alles nur Lügen die er dir aufgetischt hat Roxas. Dieser Mann hat kein Herz. Er wird dich immer nur belügen."  
Ich sah zu ihm, spürte langsam ein ziehen in meiner Brust, doch nicht weil ich ihm glaubte, sondern weil ich es nicht ertrug dass er so über meinen Axel sprach.  
„Das stimmt nicht!  
Axel hat mehr Herz als du, alter Mann.  
Egal was du oder Xemnas sagen!" Woher dieser Name kam wusste ich nicht. Mein Herz hatte mir die Worte in den Mund gelegt aber ich war sicher dass ich daran glaubte was ich sagte.  
Axel drehte sich zu mir um, lächelte öffnete den Mund wie um etwas zu sagen, doch plötzlich erstarrte er in dieser Bewegung regte sich nicht mehr einen Millimeter, schien nicht mal mehr zu atmen.  
DiZ lachte nur.  
„Sie hin. Dein Axel, nur eine Illusion, erschaffen von unseren Gegnern um dich zu täuschen. Er hat dir Erinnerungen in den Kopf gepflanzt die nicht war sind, die dich von der Sache abbringen sollen, die dir dein normales Leben zerstören wollen, dass du dir redlich verdient hast."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein!"  
Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass die einzige Lösung auf mein Problem eine Lüge gewesen sein soll.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein und ich wollte nicht daran glauben.  
Ehe ich es mich versah hatte ich mein Schlüsselschwert in der Hand und richtete es auf ihn.  
„Du lügst!"; schrie ich ihn nun fast an.  
Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Roxas das tue ich nicht und wenn du etwas mehr nachdenkst wirst du es auch merken. Ich spreche die Wahrheit.  
Ich werde diese falschen Erinnerungen nun tilgen"  
Er hob die Hand richtete sie auf mich und ich spürte wie etwas mit mir passierte.  
Es flößte mir Angst ein, weil es mir jede Gewissheit nahm, so rannte ich auf ihn los, holte aus und wollte auf ihn einschlagen, doch war es als wäre er aus Luft, er löste sich aus, stattdessen, traf ich die unsichtbare Barriere die das Kampffeld umgeben hatte und sie brach klirrend in zwei. Ich stolperte aus dem Ring und fiel zu Boden.  
Was war geschehen? Was hatte ich getan.  
Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Ich lag am Boden den Struggleschläger in der Hand und blickte zu Olette, Pence und Hayner auf die mich breit grinsend anblickten.  
„Mann, Kumpel die darfst gegen Setzer antreten! Hast du ein Schwein! Ich wäre so gern an deiner Stelle", mit diesen Worten zog mein bester Freund mich auf die Beine.  
Verwirrt lächelnd blickte ich ihn an.  
„Ja… ein Glück"  
Doch ich konnte nicht anders als zum Himmel zu schauen und mir zu wünschen an einem anderen Ort zu sein.  
Ein Ort der mir Gewissheit und Geborgenheit gab.  
So schloss ich einen Moment die Augen und versetzte mich an diesen Ort und mir war es als flüsterte eine warme, bekannte Stimme aufmunternde Worte in mein Ohr und sofort musste ich Lächeln, richtete meinen Blick auf das nun kommende und war zuversichtlich das ich siegen würde, denn ich wusste ich war nicht allein und würde es auch niemals sein!


End file.
